Qala d Alaha
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Ten young boys in Chicago have been abducted, raped and murdered. The team has to be at their best to catch "The Lecturn Killer" before another boy is murdered. Especially since the unsub has already chosen each and every victim. Summary continued inside.


_I'm going to warn you that this story does contain rape and murder. If that upsets you then this story is not for you. None of them are graphic (excluding one murder outtake) but they are mentioned often. _

_If anyone ever needs help with issues mentioned in this matter in America you can find it on:_

_wwwDOTrapevictimadvocatesDOTorg_

_Rape Crisis Hotline: 0_

_RAINN Hotline: 1.800._

_infoATrapevictimadvocatesDOTorg_

_Other countries (including mine, Ireland) have their own hotlines but because this fic is based in America I included these. Criminal Minds is much bigger over there than here._

_Feedback welcome! _

_Full Summary: Ten boys have been murdered and it doesn't appear that the murders are going to stop. Before the victims were drowned they were raped but the UnSub seems religous though he shows no remorse._

_He's speeding up. Another boy disappears before the team even arrives and they still haven't even prepared a basic profile._

Weekly Updates!

Micheal didn't like it when Father touched him like that.

It was wrong but he knew it was his fault. He was being punished. If he told anyone then they would all know he wasn't worthy.

Paul screamed as the man above him forced him to experience something he was too young to comprehende.

He was cold, hungry and wanted to go home.

His abducter would never let him.

"See you later Luke!"

"Yeah, don't get hit by a bus or anything Ross!"

He turned down the alley that lead to his house and began to whistle. He didn't notice the man following him until a cloth was pressed tightly over his nose and mouth.

Isaac's head hurt.

His vision was blurry and he didn't recognise the room he was in. He screamed when a man opened the door and climbed on the bed.

Mark didn't like how this strange man was touching him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough and the man seemed determined to keep him still.

"Peter? Peter! Peter, where are you? Peter!"

Her son wasn't answering her. Three days later she'd find out he never would.

Andrew couldn't breathe.

His lungs weren't working properly anymore as the water flooding them wasn't supposed to be there. His alveoli were allowing carbon dixide back into his system and the searing pain was only getting worse.

His vision was slowly fading to black and the man holding him under the water was fading with it.

Suddenly Andrew wished he hadn't told his little sister he hated her before going to the park.

He'd kicked the ball too far again. Coach had always told him that he had a strong kick.

As he ran into the trees to get it, James didn't know that he'd never play another soccer match.

John didn't want to go near the water.

He knew from the smell that it was holy water from a church. It smelled so pure that it had to be. No one had ever believed him when he'd told them about the smell. He didn't know how the man had so much but he knew what was going to happen when he got closer.

Thomas hated staying at his cousin's house. He always mocked him and his older brothers nearly always joined in.

He threw the basketball at the hoop again. It missed and rolled out onto the road. He ran down after it and never ran back up.

Philip pushed desperately at the man trying to force his head back under the water. He was confused when he heard the words his rapist muttered.

"I will pour clean water on you and I will give you a new heart, a new spirit within you, says the lord."

"So far there have been ten victims."

JJ passed out the case files as she spoke before picking up the remote and starting the slideshow.

A slideshow of young boys appeared on the screen. The pictures were obviously taken during a time of happiness for them and all of them were either smiling or laughing.

"Paul Jameson, Luke Walker, Isaac Brody, Mark Coffey, Peter Swan, Andrew Halliwell, James Morris, John Matthews, Thomas Micheals and Philip Conroy. All of them were between the ages of eleven and thirteen.

The first eight were taken exactly two weeks apart. For some reason the ninth was taken seven days later instead of fourteen but the unsub took his latest victim in time with the pattern."

She paused before pressing another button on the remote. More pictures of the young boys appeared but this time they were post-mortem and lay on the coroner's examination table.

"Each of them were found three days after their abduction. They were drowned and had been repeatedly raped before they were murdered."

Hotch narrowed his eyes befoe voicing his question.

"Any connections between the victims?"

"Some attended the same school and two played on the same soccer team but otherwise we can't find any other connections. Most lived in different areas of Chicago and the victims have different colour hair, eyes and skin."

Morgan dropped his copy of the case file onto the table and thought of the other boys sexually abused and murdered in Chicago that the team had investigated. The memories fueled the anger he already felt at the Unsub and he knew that they had to catch him soon.

"His signature is...well he, um..."

JJ coughed before she finished her sentence. The unsub's signature was one she'd never seen before. It was as though he believed God wanted him to sacrifice his young victims.

"He leaves a bible at each scene and...dumps the bodies on the steps of Catholic priests' homes throughout Chicago. The media's going crazy, calling him the "Lecturn Killer." He hasn't contacted them but...the coverage on this is huge and one mistake could turn the entire populationof Chicago against the police department and us. The superintendent there wants it solved as fast as possible."

Rossi asked JJ if the media were co-operating with the police.

"So far the majority of them are but there are several who aren't. One of them...a woman named..."

She flicked through the case file before dropping it back onto the rounded table.

"Lola Montana upset some of the families by asking insensitive questions and one or twice she reported a few details that the police didn't plan to release to the public. She was cautioned but it doesn't appear she cares much."

Making a quick decision, Hotch spoke before the rest of the team could begin to discuss the unsub .

"Plane leaves in twenty. We'll discuss the unsub on it."

They all stood in agreement and picked up their files, knowing that they needed to solve this case as quickly as possible - hopefully before another boy disappeared.

JJ's phone began to ring as she walked towards the door and she flipped it open, answering with a professional "Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"You're sure it's him?"

"Of course. We're leaving right now."

Her voice held overwhelming tones of anger, disgust and stress. When she snapped the phone shut her face was grim and it was clear that the phone call hadn't been good.

"The unsub broke the pattern again. He just abducted a thirteen year old boy named Simon Kingman from his local playground."

a href=.. An Outtake from Testaments./a

_One of the sections holds a clue that tells us why all of this is happening. Can anyone find it? The clue to who the unsub is here to....Oh and to find it you might want to look at the names..._

_If anyone wants me to post the victims names, ages and abduction weeks, just ask!_


End file.
